Magic Carpet Ride
"Magic Carpet Ride" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Inspired by Dad's favorite childhood program, the boys decide to create a magic carpet, and Candace is convinced that fortune cookies will lead her to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans on ruining his brother's art unveiling by using his "Stain-inator" to ruin a mysterious painting, but as it turns out, the painting is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's very own masterpiece that he created when he was a youth back in Gimmelshtump. Plot Lawrence invites Phineas and Ferb to watch the brand new digitally remastered third series of his favorite show growing up, The Pinhead Pierre Show!; however they are unimpressed by the outdated effects of the magic carpet scene. Linda asks Lawrence to look at some kitchen tile samples to redo the living room, and he obeys, showing signs of disappointment that his childhood memories are not as exciting as he remembered. Phineas declares that he knows what they are going to do today, and wonders where Perry is. Major Monogram is awakened as Perry drops into his chair at headquarters. He tiredly tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has completely cleared the Tri-State Area of all grape juice, red wine, chocolate, marinara sauce, India ink, and "worst of all", coffee. He then apologizes for being drowsy, explaining that he hasn't had his morning coffee. At the Better Panda restaurant, Candace tells a passive Stacy that things never turn out how she plans. Stacy offers a fortune cookie to her, and after some coincidental fortunes come true, Candace places her faith in them and takes a bowl of fortune cookies from the restaurant. Back at the house, Phineas explains how the modified carpet works to Lawrence, and the second floor of the house lifts up so the carpet can take to the sky. Meanwhile, Perry breaks into a window of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and is immediately tied up to a luggage carrier. Doofenshmirtz wheels him to his hovercraft and shows him his Stain-inator. He explains his back-story and plan on the way: When he was a youth in Gimmelshtump he yearned for a career in fine arts. He loved painting, though found his muse somewhat inaccessible. One day as he was about to give up he gained inspiration and stayed up for three days painting his masterpiece. However, his brother Roger accidentally spilt sloppy Joe and many other foods and drinks on it. Doofenshmirtz made a solemn vow that Roger would someday pay for what he did, and had his vow notarized. He explains that his Stain-inator was designed to ruin a painting that Roger would be unveiling for the lobby of City Hall. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet join Phineas and Ferb (and Lawrence) on the magic carpet ride as they fly through the sky. Candace further explains her belief of fortune cookies to Stacy. The last fortune leads her home. As Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz prepares to unveil the painting, Doofenshmirtz puts the Stain-inator on auto fire, making it unstoppable. However, it is revealed that the painting is Doofenshmirtz's, that Roger had spent the past two decades restoring. The Stain-inator fires, and ruins the painting. Perry flies off on his para-glider as a broken Doofenshmirtz lets his hovercraft crash. He then kicks the Stain-inator in frustration, causing it to fire and hit the bottom of the magic carpet as it descends into the living room. Candace leads Linda into the living room. She is impressed with the new carpet and says that it's much better than tiles. Everyone goes out for Chinese food and Candace's last fortune says "Don't believe everything you read." Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *John DiMaggio as Pinhead Pierre Songs *Pinhead Pierre Theme *Aerial Area Rug Goofs *During the song Aerial Area Rug, you can see that Isabella is wearing her socks, then at one scene during the song her socks are gone. *When Stacy and Candace are talking in the restaurant, right when Candace says "Maybe", the eyes of a man on the right side of the screen appear to melt together. However this may also have been intentional as the resultant shape in which they melt together is heart which may simply indicate that he was in love. *In his flashback, Doofenshmirtz has a small beard. However, in "Crack That Whip" he says that he's unable to grow facial hair. *The TV cannot work if they are floating in mid-air, since the cable is not plugged in. *When Doofenshmirtz kicked the Stain-inator, the paintball which was released from it was red, but when it was in the air, the color is purple. *When Candace seen the boys are up to, the cheese was not there in her left arm. But when she will call Mom, the cheese is there. *The paint ball hits the bottom of the carpet staining only that, but later on the entire living room floor is shown to be stained. *When Doofenshmirtz first trapped Perry, the ropes were red, when he was on the ship, the ropes were purple. When Doof starts talking, they go back to red. *When the boys show Lawrence their invention, at first, the TV has the word "Ready" and the white and blue rectangles have already floated up. However, when it zooms in, the word "Ready" disappears and the blue rectangle haven't floated up yet. *The gang instantly switches their poses and places on the rug many times in the song. *Also in the song, Phineas appears in a tuxedo at one point. Trivia *The episode contains several references to Aladdin, such as Phineas and Ferb building a magic carpet. Another reference is when Phineas helps lift Isabella up. Also, the song and episode title reference the Aladdin themed magic carpet ride at various Disney theme parks. Even more so, when Candace and Stacy are near the fish market, the man's yell of "Hey all, catch it now, fresh fish! Fresh fish!" is similar to the scene where Jasmine walks down the bazaar and a fish seller there yells the same thing from the 1992 film. *The book Doofenshmirtz is holding while laying in bed in the flashback is . *We never figure out what Roger's painting or Doofenshmirtz's old paintings are, as they were only shown from the easel behind. *''Pantalones del fuego'' is "pants on fire" in Spanish. *The magic word, streptococcus, is the type of bacteria that causes strep throat. Gallery Aerial Area Rug.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence and the kids riding a magic carpet. Magic Carpet Ride Image11.jpg References Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes